Unusual Bonding
by Ms.President13
Summary: Akade ({- yes the picture is her) is a short little girl with an unusual combination of personality and hobbies. Find out who she is? And how the hell does she end up hanging out with tennis player guys when she is a Karate player genius OCX MANY
1. Chapter 1- He annoys me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of tennis

**Summary: **Akade is a short little girl with an unusual combination of personality and hobbies. Find out who she is? And how the hell does she end up hanging out with tennis player guys when she is a Karate player genius

_Pau/ Ms. Pres: _I hope you enjoy my first Prince of tennis fanfic, I truly appreciate if you fill this fanfiction with comments and review

* * *

**Unusual Bonding **

CHAPTER 1

_He annoys me_

Patting in exhaustion, I force myself to ran faster. Even though my feet is about to break down on the long run, I have no choice, I miss the train and I'm going to be late on our morning practice ughh I can now feel it on my bones that I'm sooo… Busted

_Kring Kring!_

'_And speaking of Busted' _

I grab my phone on my pocket and answer the caller. I already know who it is without glancing on the caller I.D

"Hey Dad~" I answer with a small smile while trying to suppress my panting in the same time

"_Akade" _By hearing his voice I can already feel a long scolding while having a morning run

"Yes Dad?" I said ever so sweetly

"_How many times do I have to tell you….TO WAKE UP EARLY IN A MORNING SO THAT YOU WON'T MISS THE TRAIN"_

"I didn't miss the Train" I smoothly lied with a cheery voice

"_Don't lie to me little girl, It'll take you more than ten thousand years to fool the head for Tokyo police district"_

I can't help but to sweat drop animatedly at my dad. Yes, he is powerful man in crime and in law, being the police head officer in Tokyo District EVERYONE knows my father's name. He is the most fearsome and respected police officer here in Tokyo but at home, he's just a paranoid, slightly over protective but loving Dad.

"I'm not lying~ hahaha and how would you know, what's your evidence sir?" Yes, I can be little playful with my Dad, since we rarely saw each other because of his busy job, our only bonding is at phone or whenever he goes home every Saturday or Sunday

I know he feel regretful not seeing me everyday and having a divorce with my Mom but It can't help and I completely understand it

"_Well for starters, last night before I left you. You forgot to set up your alarm clock which I reminded you ten times already and you little brat… I know you since you are born, you are dull witted little brat who always forgets things and often stare out of blue"_

"(GAPS) I am not Dullwitted and I don't forget things often"

"_Says who?" _

"Huh? What are we talking about again?"

"_WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT" _

"Pfft hahahah" I can't help but to laugh on our little bonding until out of the blue

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM CRASHHH OMPF OMPFFF

"I-itaaaiii (OUCCccchhh)" I felt myself collided on the dirty old ground

"Ow- ow- ow" I sat up myself holding out my bruise elbow

'That really hurts'

My eyes automatically jolt up to the person I bump into and just like a first reaction on everyone who bump each other I stood up and bow my head to apologies but….

I just felt him walk pass me without a word

I was really insulted by that but then I notice…

"OH MY GOD MY PHONE!, HEY YOU" Without further thinking on the situation my feet move by itself and ran after that jerk thieving boy

I saw him ran fast on street ignoring my calls and threat, gritting my teeth in frustration I finally lost my cool

'He freakin doesn't know who I am, my dad is a police officer and I'm on a freakin KARATE CLUB DARN IT'

Clutching my fist I didn't waited for us to arrive on our destination and I speed up my pace and jump up swiftly on the sky and gave full force kick on his back

"URRGHHH" I heard him grunted as I immediately hold onto his arm and put it in his back, I secure myself tightly on his back while he face the ground

"Caught you, you thief! bring me back my cellphone you jerk" I glared and grip his hands tightly on his back

He grunted in pain and try to shook me off but he fail

"What are you talking about?" I heard his cold voice ask full of annoyance. I glared back at him as I tighten my hold

"Don't you dare play dumb with me you- _Kring! Kringg!_

I blink as I look on to my pocket who just vibrated like my phone was there, I blink at this again as I inserted my free hand on my pocket and grab a light pink phone

Seeing my phone right into my face, I can feel my blood slowly drain out as sweat started to roll down my face

I look down on the guy who I am sitting at and had his hand painfully twisted on his back. He look at me with a bored look as if he waiting for me to finally realize my wrong. Seeing his face made mine grew red in embarrassment

There's an intense silence~

"GOMENASAI GOMENASAI HONTOU NI NO GOMENASAI (I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I'm SOO SOO SORRY)" I immediately got off him and apologies to him rapidly, I don't know how much I bow my head but I rather want it bow than facing him right now

'This is soo embarrassing' I shouted right on my mind as I can feel my face turn red

I just maintain my head down as I can hear him stood up and undusted himself on the floor

He grunted a bit and when I felt his eyes on me, I close my eyes to hear the insult and range but all I heard was footsteps parting its way

I slowly look up and found his back slowly disappear on my sight

I was dumbfounded by the guy's weird attitude

_Kring! Kringgg!_

Still dumbfounded on the happening I pick up my phone

"Hello?"

"_AKADE-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" _Its Chris-chan, our club's manager

"Huh?... Oh shoot, practice.. right, I'm on my way"

**Seishun Gakuen Karate Club Dojo: **

"You're late, Akiyama…AGAIN" I flinch as Sanji bonchou (captain) emphasize the word late right on my face

Here I am on a normal Karate uniform, kneeling on the floor repenting my sin while being laugh at my fellow members on the background

While being scolded I deliberately took time to give them a menacing glare making them turn around pretending that they didn't saw me being scolded

"10 laps" Finally after a long speech Sanji bonchou finally unlashed my punishment

I sigh at this in relief, I thought I was going to have much worser punishment than that

And just when I'm about to stood up and happily carry on my punishment, my dear kind bonchou added

"around the school"

"W-wait WHAT?"

So now, here I am five minutes later and STILL running around the court

"Sanji-bonchou is such a big sadist, obviously I already ran few miles from home and now he wants me to ran again ugghhhh I have a really bad luck today" I whine to almost no one as I continue to jog my way to exhaustion

I can feel myself all sweaty and dirty now

While passing by the school tennis court, I can't help but to spare a glance on the famous court that doesn't seem to lessen the people around it

'So this is the famous tennis club of the school' I unconsciously thought upon observing the surroundings when I found a familiar person running in front of me. My eyes widen upon realization

'OH SHOOT, it's the guy I bump into… oh what luck, I didn't know he goes in this school too and judging from his shirt…He's a member of the tennis club, URGHH WHAT SHOULD I DO I HAVE TO HIDE' I cried on my head

I can feel myself panicking inside while trying to think a better way to escape when I notice that he's running around the school as well

My eyes can't help but soften at this

'He got late because of me' Those thought actually bugs me until I finally decided to approach the guy and apologies to him again

"u-uh H-hey" I shyly greeted as he slightly glance at me and continue on

'He's still mad at me' I look down guiltily

"Hey… uh..sorry If got you late, its all my fault" I can't believe I suck it up all my pride and apologies to him nicely like this. If I remember it correctly, he just walk away when I apologies to him earlier

But either way I hope he just…

"You're right, it's all your fault" I flinch on those cold harsh words and being me, my eyes immediately jolt up dangerous at him with a glare

"What?!" I snap at him as he glare back at me

"I said it's your fault"

"Yeah I know its MY fault, I admitted it already right? Then why become a jerk than just saying 'oh its fine you didn't mean it' like any normal people do" I finally snap and all my patience gone down

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't know people have to dictate what a person should react"

"Oh? I'm sorry too, I didn't know people like you doesn't have anything better to react" I gave him a lady like smirk as I follow with "If I would knew better, you got late not because of me but because of your slow turtle like running"

"People like you have no right to insult me when you are in punishment of your captain as well" He gave a victory smirk when I gave in a surprise look on his guess

I gave him a glare thinking

'Oh~ this guy is totally looking for a fight'

"Shut it, you tennis turtle running freak… I wouldn't be talking so high if you are just right below me earlier"

"That's because you are pervert karate chopping idiotic PIG" finally a vein pop is threatening to pop on my forehead

"Oh~, then lets just settle this then, first to finish 10 laps around the school would be fair?" I smirk confidentially at him

Surprisingly for the guy, he smirked back cockily at me like he was so use on this kind of challenge

"You're on"

With that, we both started our race

Yes, we both race until we were satisfied. Our race wasn't an ordinary race where you just ran, because of me it became an obstacle race where we think and pull up something on our sleeve to trip each other on the path

He's quite fast and good thinker actually, especially when he got that red racket when pass by their court. He's been throwing me balls on my feet, luckily I'm good at balancing and balance my way out of them

**On the Seishun Gakuen Boys tennis team court: **

"Hey, guys? Where's Echizen" Momo ask while entering the court after his short water break

"Hasn't he finish that 10 laps bonchou gave him?" Unfortunately for Momo no one replied to him because almost everyone were busy watching an unsaid race behind the fence

"huh?" Momo glance at this warily and was surprise when he saw Echizen running like crazy with a short girl with an unusual pink hair

"What da-"

"Momo?" Fuji finally notice Momo with a gentle smile

"Fuji-senpai, what is going on?"

"Ochibi is having a race with a girl nya" Eiji declare with snicker

"W-what? Why?"

"Don't know? When we notice Ochibi, he's already running with that girl"

"And approximately they've been running for 1 straight hour doing 8 laps around the school" Inui pop into the scene surprising Momo

"Inui-senpai, you startle me…but why the heck is Echizen running with a girl?"

"My Data isn't complete Momo, the girl isn't from the tennis team, I don't have specific information"

"But either way Inui, it won't take long until Tezuka notice Echizen's absent right" Fuji smile mysteriously, Inui fix his glasses and nodded on Fuji's prediction

"99 percent he will notice it in about…. Now"

And to Fuji's amusement and Inui's scary prediction; Echizen finally come in view with Tezuka and the girl with a large bald man from the Karate club

And just like a two fighting kids, Echizen and the girl glare at each other while their parent's namely Tezuka and the bald Karate man apologies to each other on behalf of the two

"Turtle running tennis freak"

"Pervert karate chopping pig"

Upon hearing those back up insult the two captains immediately turn the two away before they further kill each other

Fuji chuckle at this

"How amusing"

With that, they all watch as Echizen enter the court with a scowl look on his face. Everyone was so surprise to see Echizen's childish behavior. While Echizen on the other hand finally realize everyone's stare and simply tip his cap down and said

"She annoys me"

**Seishun Gakuen Tennis Dojo: **

"He annoys me" That's the only thing Akade reason out on his Karate club captain

After a long hard scolding

* * *

**To be continued… **

Pau/Ms. Pres: Oh yeah! DONE CHAPTER 1, stay tune for CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2- Mixed club Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of tennis

* * *

**Unusual Bonding **

CHAPTER 2

_Mixed club disaster_

Its been weeks or so since Akade and Echizen met and they've become mortal enemies that everyone is aware of. I mean really? They fight almost anywhere

**On the hallway: **

Akade and Echizen are both walking on the hallway when they simply pass each other

"Turtle head" Akade murmur loud enough for Echizen to hear

"Pig face" Echizen immediately reply as they both pause on their way and look back at each other with a glare

Insert: students happen to pass by sweat drop animatedly

**On the canteen: **

Both Echizen and Akade eyes met as they have their lunch tightly on their hands, they settle their lunch on the sits and

CHOP CHOP MUNCH MUNCH

In view Akade and Echizen are both competing who'll get to finish the food first

Insert: Student's eating peacefully on the canteen sweat drop animatedly

**On the library: **

Akade happens to be on library duty just like Echizen

Their eyes happens to met again and

'I won't lose to you' both their eyes sharpen as they started returning books on the shelves faster and yes… they started competing on those too

Until both of them got kick out

**On the classroom of Echizen: **

Akade are friends with Ryuzaki and Osakada because their classmate and now Akade was invited by Ryuzaki to introduce her to her friend and…

"He's you're friend?" Akade ask mockingly as her left eye twitch seeing Echizen

Echizen who also see this glare at Akade on his sit

"What do you want?"

"Nothing from you" Akade glare back

Poor Ryuzaki and Osakada was confuse, while the Ichizen trio who is well aware of this immediately panic and drag Akade out the room before they started a war again

**And lastly on the tennis court/ near the dojo: **

Akade is helping on carrying the materials while Echizen is dragging a basket of balls when they met again while Horio is in between

The two glare at eachother as Horio face palm

"Y-you got to be kidding me" He nervously panic as he finally shouted for help

"SENPAI TACHI" and right on time Eiji and Oishi carried Echizen away while Akade was carried like a sack on Sanji bonchou's shoulder

"UGGHHH LET ME GO SENPAI I CAN WALK"

"UGGHH BONCHOU LET ME GO, I'M GOING TO KICK THAT BLOODY TURTLE ON THE FACE"

The senpais in charge sigh at this while they apologies to each other first before separating the two.

IN short, there is no peace when the two collide

**Boy's tennis court: **

"Really those two nya~ (pat) (pat) they are worst than Kaidoh and Momo-chi, they fight almost EVERYTIME and EVERYWHERE" Eiji commented while trying to take a break after they drag Echizen

Oishi who's also exhausted nodded at this as an agreement

But then Horio and the Ichizen trio bust inside the court with a bad news

"Senpai Senpai, Bad news" the loud mouthed Horio was the first one to shout, alarming everyone

"Freshmen what's wrong?" Arai ask

"Th-the bulletin board announce a special EVENT, we are having a Mixed club activity week and the other club who's assign to us is….

**Karate club Dojo: **

"HIII YAHHHHH" Akade frustrating strike echo to the halls of Dojo destroying 10 feet tall of hallo block in one STRIKE, everyone sweat drop at this as they back away from her in one step

'Uggghhh that stupid good for nothing turtle head moronic…' a mountain of insult to Echizen tampered Akade's head as she practice all her anger out the poor hallo blocks to calm her down when…

A hand landed on her head, towering her small figure

Akade look up and saw her captain

"Sanji bonchou Nani? (what is it?)" she ask curiously

"We need to talk" he said seriously

Akade just blink at this with a clueless expression

Few minutes later….

"So you are saying Sanji bonchou that the school is having a Mixed club activity week where two clubs are going to join together in one week to teach each other their own club's specialty?" Akade ask

Sanji bonchou just nodded

"and…we Karate club also need to participate in it?"

Another nod from Sanji bonchou

"and… the club that assign to us is?"

"The Boys tennis club"

"Ohh~"

"…."

"And how do you get resignation form to quit the club again Bonchou?" BAMMM

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT" Akade scowl as she got a large bump on the head after getting hit by Sanji-bonchou on the head

"What a luck" Akade groan while rubbing her soar head

**On the Gym: **

Finally the said Mixed club event finally came, the ceremony started. Every clubs had fall in line and when the ceremony finally finished. Tennis club and Karate club finally merge

The two clubs fall in line, the Karate club were only half of the population of the tennis club while in front, there are the steaming spot light of 7 regulars (minus Taka-san since he's absent because he has something to take care of in his dad shop) in the tennis club and five regulars on Karate club

But if you look at it much more closely the smallest regular member of the tennis club infront and the smallest member of the karate club in front is standing side by side

There's an intense silence as they witness, Echizen and Akade stand by each other, totally ignoring each other's presence but everyone are aware that two are having a cold war inside their heads

Well anyways the two captain who's standing in front of everyone with their own coach beside them started discussing the detail.

To make it simpler to explain it by the two Captain Tezuka and Sanji: the mix club event will start with tennis club then next day will be Karate club and so on. And on Friday where it all ended the Tennis club members will held a Karate tournament while the Karate club members will held a Tennis tournament, winners of tournament can get to challenge a regular on original club and will held as champion with golden prize if he/she wins

**Tennis court: **

Now the tennis club event shall start. Lottery will decide who will be teaching who in tennis and…

The Karate club member are now all dress up on tennis gear including Akade who's on a light blue polo and white skirt totally different from her regular Karate uniform but now

Everyone is dead silent as they watch Akade walks in front to draw a paper on the big bowl and…

Akade left eye twitch when she read the name of her temporary coach

"Echizen Ryoma"

Everyone's eyes widen as they all snap their head to Ryoma who's busy drinking a ponta not bothering on anyone

He look up seeing everyone's stares, Akade who's shaking furiously accepted the wooden racket from Oishi and walk to Echizen out of her will

'_Patience patience patience, this is for the Karate club' _Akade grip the racket tightly on her hand as she walk to Echizen

Everyone was dead silence as Ryuzaki-sensei face palm on this

"Tezuka, I think we should change this pair" Ryuzaki sensei said as they watch Echizen and Akade

"Hello Turtle head"

"Hello Pig face"

The glaring contest started as all the members tennis club and karate club distance their selves from the two

"I'll try to reconsider it, sensei (teacher)" Tezuka simply reply as they watch the unsaid war between Akade and Echizen then continue on the lottery

**Right after the lottery the Tennis players started teaching the Karate club: **

There is a pleasing and peaceful atmosphere on the air and everyone seems to get along…

The two captain are discussing on their plans on the event, the two coach were peacefully having tea while having a little chat

The regulars are also busy, teaching their own partners and even the freshmen namely Horio is enjoying bragging about his 2 year of tennis experience. Some of the girls on the Karate club can't but to sigh dreamingly at their handsome coach which are Fuji and Oishi

Yes, every one seems to get along except for one pair:

"You miss… again" Echizen simply said while sitting on the bench drinking a Ponta while Akade is few miles away from him trying to serve a ball

"uggrhh Shut it, turtle head" Akade glare while stomping her feet on the ground snapping out her patience

CRACK, everyone on the court went pale in surprise when they saw a small little freshmen girl like Akade was able to make a crack on the ground in one strike of her feet

Tennis club members who notice this gulp and feel sorry for Echizen if something happen while on the other hand, the Karate club nervously glance on their captain who's busy talking to Tezuka, tempting to call out for their him out for SOS

"I'll shut it if you at least hit the ball with the racket" Echizen mockingly said totally ignoring Akade's range

"FINE I WILL" Akade angrily snatch a ball on the ground, she look around for reference focusing her eyes with a determine look

Echizen spare a glance at Akade, He notice her golden Red eyes intensively sharpen while observing someone far, this somehow took Echizen's attention

Akade is watching Eiji, Oishi, Momo and 2 other tennis player serve, observing their movements, Akade finally look back to Echizen and

POK

Everyone was surprise to see Akade serve the ball right into BAM SPLASH!

Echizen face?

Fuji slightly smile while observing this

"Ehh~" he amusingly hum in interest

"Urrgghhh" Echizen groan after being splash all over his face with a sticking ponta, He glare up to Akade who's laughing at him

"Hahaha SERVES you right, (stuck her tongue out) Turtle head" Seeing this Echizen left eye twitch in annoyance

Finally, the great Echizen Ryoma who is 99.9% cool and calm, snap

Ignoring Akade's rude comment, he simply grab his red racket and walk on the other side of the court. Akade seeing this was surprise when Echizen didn't follow back with a 'pig face insult'

Echizen silently grab a ball and settle his position

On the background where Inui is observing this, the other regulars pop out

"This is bad, Echizen finally snap" Inui murmur while Eiji pop out beside him

"Nani? Nani Inui, what's happening nya?"

"Ora, Echizen is going to hit a twist serve? Who's his opponent, oh shoot its Akiyama-chan" Momo eyes widen at this while the other also had their eyes widen

"What da? What the heck is Echizen thinking hitting a twist on a beginner" Oishi exclaim

"Saa~ Echizen just can't handle Akiyama-san's attitude" Fuji chuckle amusingly

"Fujiko nya, that's a bad sign, what should we do?"

Unfortunately they can't do anything to stop this… and the world war 3 finally begin

"Ne… " Akade can't help but to slightly back away seeing Echizen's sudden change of attitude, she's not that stupid to not realize she already made him mad. Slightly gulping at this Akade knows that's she's going to get it

"I haven't return the favor you did last time, calling me a thief and all" Echizen said while his face is hidden on the shadow of his cap while bouncing the ball

"ECHIZEN DON'T DO IT" Oishi's voice echo to the whole court making the other people who's busy playing had their head look on to Echizen and Akade. Including the coach and the two stern captain

"Well I really don't care about that… but here is my greeting as your temporary coach Akiyama-san" Akade eyes widen seeing Echizen smug smirk

"Welcome to my territory" Echizen lift up the ball and POK SWIIISSHHH

Akade's eye's widen as Echizen's twist serve pass through her cheeks, scratchy it a bit.

Everyone was silent at this as Akade look down shaking, Tezuka looking at this with a stern look, he stood up ready to scold Echizen for handling this too far but

Akade small body shook while her face is hidden on the shadows, her face looks like she is ready to cry

"Oh no, Ochibi made her cry" Eiji alarm ready to save the little girl when Eiji got stop by Fuji while Tezuka is stop by the Karate club bonchou Sanji-san

"F-fuji?" Oishi ask in surprise

"Saa~, lets not interfere on Echizen's way of teaching" Fuji simply said making them confuse

"Fsuushh way of teaching?" Kaidoh pondered

"There's no way, a little girl could possibly learn tennis like that" Momo also added

"It too harsh nya" Eiji doubled it

While on the captain, Sanji just calmly shook his head at Tezuka. Tezuka who seen this, was silence

And as Sanji expected

Echizen started bouncing the ball again

"Hiiiiiiiii Echizen is not stopping" Horio panic as he went pale as the people watching

Echizen smirk at Akade

"Mada Mada dane" With those cocky comment SWOOoooSH…

"R-ryoma-kun" Katsou murmur

"I can't look" Katchirou close his eyes and look away, they all waited for a pok sound or something that hit but

Swoooosssssh thumb!

"You stupid good for nothing lowlife turtle face" Everyone was surprise as they look at Akade who caught the ball in one hand. She grip it tightly making the spinning stop

Everyone was surprise to see Akade's scary glare

"_**You're going to pay for that" **_Those words echo through the whole court as Akade throw the ball back in great speed

SWOOooSSHh POK

But Echizen easily return it, Akade immediately skid to her racket and grab it, so when the ball came aiming at her she was able to hit it back.

Both Echizen and Akade's eyes shine and sharpen when they finally settle their self

POK POK POK POK POK POK

It was like a fast starting game that the two started rallying the ball to each other, everyone was surprise and as if it took time for them to process what's happening but…Akade is playing tennis? Echizen was able to teach her on that style?

"USOooo~ (No way)" Both Eiji and Momo murmur dumbfounded in disbelief while Fuji and Inui just nodded approvingly at this

"S-sugoi, Akade-san is playing tennis" they heard one the karate club members said

"Aww~ I'm so jealous, I can't even hit the ball"

"Akade-chan is really something, as it expected…she's such a fast learner"

"I can't believe it" Horio said also surprise at what happened

"Akiyama-san, is playing tennis…sugoi (wow)" Katsou murmur

"B-but" Kachirou sweat drop when everyone is finally alarmed

They finally realize what's really happening …

Akade is getting closer and closer to the net while she hits the ball, the ball we're all dangerously aiming on Echizen's face

As the regulars in tennis club and Karate club finally notice this, they all ran up to the court to stop the match before….

Finally Akade got into the net, she jump up in it and ran straight to Echizen. The last ball came forward to her and made her hit it on the left, making it pin on the fence then…

Akade throw the racket away and tackle Echizen to the ground

BAM CRASHH ROLLLL

They roll around beating up each other

"GACK! GET OFF ME"

"SHUT UP I'm GOING TO KILL YOU"

"AHHH OCHIBI"

"AKADE STOP IT"

"HEY HEY YOU TWO CUT IT OUT"

While on the background the two captain we're on the other side of the court, their eyes gleam dangerously

Tezuka and Sanji finally nodded at each other as signal and

"ECHIZEN" Tezuka shouted

"AKIYAMA" Sanji shouted

Everyone pause

"100 LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW" and that's how the Mixed CLUB EVENT STARTED

* * *

**To be continued… **

Pau/ Ms. Pres: Yay finish, please leave some comment and review, it'll totally help me boost up. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to my Territory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of tennis

**Unusual Bonding **

CHAPTER 3

_Welcome to my territory, Mr. Prince of Tennis _

There's a tense silence as all the members inside the court are secretly watching the disaster pair treat each other with a first aid kit. There are both sitting side by side as they were talk/ force to cure each other as one of the punishment for their 'immature' act.

"Ow… tch, can't you be little bit gentle?" Echizen whisper harshly while glaring at Akade who's putting a band aid on Echizen's forehead

"I could, if you freakin stop moving" Akade snap back while glaring at Echizen as well

In silence they just bandage each other up, out of their will until…

"You can't even do something this simple- ACK" Echizen slightly grunted in pain when Akade presses Echizen's bruise cheeks hard with cotton, Echizen glare at her again who smirk

"Your fault, I told you to sit still, and it would have been painless if you shut up"

"Tsk, I wouldn't be in this situation on the first place if weren't such a violent pig"

"Correction, you wouldn't be in this kind of situation if you aren't such a turtle ass"

" you're the one who made me spill my drink"

"You're the one who told me to hit the ball"

"I wouldn't know you're such klutz"

"I wouldn't know you're such an idiot"

"Grrghhhh" Right now and there they started to glare each other again until Akade finishes curing Echizen

"My turn" Echizen smirk as Akade glare at him

"Like I let you touch me" Akade said as she pull away the first aid kit but Echizen snatch it away before she do

"Heh, don't flatter yourself, this is all for revenge" Arguing like kids, Echizen end up winning and start bandaging Akade's bruises and scratches painfully as his

"Owww, that hurts" Akade cried as she glare at Echizen who smirk evilly

"Your fault, I told you to sit still" with that they started arguing again, all the viewers who see this can't help but to sweat drop animatedly

"I…never seen Ryoma-kun act this childish before" Katsou commented earning a nod on the other two

"If you ask me, I think they get along quite well" Fuji said while observing from afar

"You're kidding me senpai, they look like they're going to murder each other" Momo commented while joining the watching club

"Yeah, it's like watching Momo and Kaidoh's first year life all over again nyah" Eiji also pop in while leaning on Momo

"No way, we're not like that senpai" Momo protest as Inui pop out

"Hmm~, well to differentiate the two…according to my data Momo and Kaidoh still have 34 percentage chance to get along" They all look at him as he continue "While Echizen and Akiyama-san, had 0.1%" there's a dead silence on the group

"Owww, ugghh Stop it… you're doing it in purpose" Akade finally snatch the band aid as she glare at Echizen

"Am not, you just won't sit still that's why it hurts"

"Jerk…" Akade growl under her breath as she ran away from Echizen

"Hey, I'm not done yet" Echizen ran after Akade as she ran away from Echizen

"Shut up and GET AWAY FROM ME, I RATHER DIE IN BLOOD LOST THAN ASKING HELP FROM YOU" There they all watch scene Echizen ran after Akade around the court

The watching group sigh while giving a large anime sweat drop while Fuji chuckle

"Saa~"

**Wakako Fast Food (After club hour): **

"blood sucking sadistic moron who's ego is as size as the EARTH" I completely describe Echizen in burning passion of hatred as my best friend, Narumi-chan were force to listen to my endless whining

"Will you calm down Aka-chi, as much as I'm use to hearing your endless whining, I still don't get who are you talking about" Narumi-chan said as he femininely cross HIS legs and lean on the table with his palm

Yes, she's a HE. He might look a girl but don't be fool on those long hair and obnoxiously beautiful face, because he is a BOY and a gay one too, yet he's my BFF

"You just desperately called me at my school, crying that you need to talk to me because you got a fight?" He raise an eyebrow with a groan "I would have been happier if you had made me travel from Rikkai dai to here if you were talking about boys" He rolled he's eyes emphasizing I'm wasting his time

"Oh~ come on Naru-chan, you're my best friend how could you replace me for a guy"

"Don't get your hopes up honey, I'd replace you to a guy anytime" I cried anime tears

"THAT'S SOOOOOOO MEAN" I whine but I realize "But wait, I am talking about a guy" Naru-chan raise an eyebrow at me in interest, showing a glint of his shiny finger nails

"Oh really?" He ask in amusement as a playful smirk played around his mouth

"Y-yeah" Somehow regretting my answer, Naru-chan scoot closer to me

"Awww aren't you a cutie~ you're actually growing up, I thought idiotic dense girl like you would take forever to get a love life" Surprise on Naru-chan's words, I raise an eye brow

"Okay now you really lost me" I gave him 'are you crazy look' before I continue "For starters, I was just mentioning that Echizen is a big moronic jerk and I want to kill him tomorrow but you? You're talking about my love life? You totally lost me"

"Don't you get it girl? You're in love with that Echizen guy" Hearing that made my eyes widen and

"PFFTT HAHAHAHAH OH MY GAWK, Y-you're kidding me right?" I laugh my holding out my stomach in laughter, Naru-chan just gave me 'you're an idiot' look as he drink his fruit shake and waited for me to finish my endless laughter

And everybody knows when I laugh, it'll take forever for me to get it over with

"hahahaha" my last resort of laugh finally came while Naru-chan already got a bore look on his face

"Are you done? I'm leaving" Naru-chan said bluntly as he stood up ready to leave me when I stop him

"N-no hahah don't leave, I-I'll listen… its just that" I gulp all my laughter and tried to façade a serious face "I didn't expect you to say that, so it really shock me" sipping on my soda I finally sat straight "But really what made you say that?"

Naru-chan gave me 'are you serious' look as he sigh and gave me one answer …

"Because I never heard you talk about a guy before"

**Akiyama's Resident (specifically at Akade's room): **

_Because I never heard you talk about a guy before… before… before _

Those words echo to my head as I stir to the left side of my bed

_And Aka-chin, don't you know? Those kind of unusual bonding can get you to love… _

My two eyebrow twitch as my eyes we're tightly close, forcing myself to sleep

_And there is a saying opposite attract_

I finally threw my blanket off the bed as I glare at the space

"I hate you Naru-chan"

NEXT DAY/**Karate club dojo regular morning practice: **

"HIIIII YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" A peaceful morning like yesterday was interrupted by someone's frustrated shout while destroying another 10 foot hallow blocks but unlike yesterday she's only letting all her confusion on it and luckily not her anger

Akade panting in exhaustion heard something echo on her head '_And Aka-chin, don't you know? Those kind of unusual bonding can get you to love…' _shaking those thoughts away she grab a drink and gulp it all up, there's a bothered expression on her face that didn't got unnoticed to her fellow member

"Ne? what's wrong with Akiyama-san? She seems bothered by something?"

"I really don't know"

'_There is a saying opposite attract-' _"UUUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHH" Akade loudly grunted as she mess up her pink hair in frustration "STUPID THOUGHTS GO AWAY" a lot of people can't help but to sweat drop animatedly at her

Sanji bonchou then capture all their attention by announcing something in front having them all line up to listen

"Everyone, later It'll be our turn to teach the tennis team our way, I expect full cooperation among all of you and…" Sanji bonchou glance at Akade "No Trouble" Emphasizing that Akade can't help but to sweat drop at his bonchou's warning glare as Sanji continued "…we already discuss the plan so we all stick to it, am I clear?"

"HAI" a roar of strong words echo to the dojo

"Good… Adjourned" Sanji bonchou nodded with a gentle smile as he let them go, he hold out the smallest member of their club on the head as she pass by

"Bonchou, I get it… No Trouble" Akade murmur with a bored pout as Sanji bonchou mess up her hair

"Ahh ackk" Akade whine as she glare up to Sanji who flick her forehead "OOOoooWWW" Akade whine holding out her forehead "w-what was that fo-" Akade just found Sanji brotherly smile at her which shut her up "Do your best and show Echizen what we're made off" On the reminder Akade can't help but to form a small grin

"Hai"

**Time skip right after class at the Karate Club Dojo: **

Right after class, the mix club event continue on and it's the Karate club's turn to host the said event

Everyone gather around the wide and elegant dojo as the entire tennis club member we're all prepared on their Karate outfit. Some of the tennis club fans outside the dojo can't help but to sneak a peek on their favorite handsome regular who in the first time on their life saw them on a fitting Karate outfit.

"Sakuno Sakuno, look… there's Ryoma-sama" Tomoka tug her little shy friend and show her their prince

Ryoma who's not far behind tying his beginners belt (white?) on his waist, he's feet were once not on any type of shoes and now standing in bare feet on the wooden floor. Sakuno and Tomoka can't help but to blush on Ryoma's handsome appearance on the Karate get up especially when he slightly brush his hands on his messy green hair that isn't hidden on his cap (why would he? Their indoors and its inappropriate to use it)

"Ahh~ wearing Karate outfit is much comfortable and cozy" Momo exclaim in a relax tone while his standing beside Echizen

Kaidoh who happen to pass by 'fsuuuuushhhhh' at Momo

"Don't get too comfortable baka (idiot)" Kaidoh said as he glare at Momo, Momo who heard Kaidoh's comment and immediately perch up to him with a back up

"What are you yapping at Mamushi (viper)? Heh Don't get too comfortable you say? You're the one who actually put away you're bandana like you're at your home" Momo said as the two started glaring at each other

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID"

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT?"

"BRING IT ONNN"

"Oi Momo Kaidoh! Will you cut it out" Oishi was able to stop the two as he scolded them "We're not on the tennis court so you two have no right to fight here" Oishi said as Eiji pop out of nowhere

"But you know Oishi, I think the one you should stop is those two nyah?" Eiji pointed Echizen and Akade who's glaring at each other

"Oh boy, they're at it again" Oishi like a worried hen ran up to the two to stop them, leaving Momo and Kaidoh dumbfounded, the two look at each other as Eiji can't help but to snickered

"Compare to Ochibi and Aki-chan, you two get along just fine nya" Eiji pat the two's head as he purr away leaving Kaidoh and Momo's dumbfounded face

Akade is wearing her normal karate uniform with an expert belt (which is black) as she walks to the dojo silently, her hair we're neatly pulled up into a high pony tail that wave on the air whenever she makes one step

And, it was just a fast reflex event that whenever Echizen's and Akade's eyes met they just have to glare at each other without no reason, oh wait there is…

'_Annoying Turtle head' _

'_Annoying Pig face' _

Oishi was just fast enough to drag Echizen away, making way for the starting event.

The event started with the tennis players and the non regular members of the Karate club on the center of the Dojo, sitting on floor formally. Everyone was silence as the regular member but mostly Sanji bonchou explain the safety rules and how the Karate goes.

It didn't took that long for the explanation to ended and the Karate club members we're divided as proctors, and since the Karate club is just half of the tennis club. The regulars of the Karate club have to teach at least five at the same time.

But it was just Akade's luck again to get Echizen as ONE of her five temporary student

Everyone was silence as Ryuzaki-sensei face palm after seeing this again

"Oh boy" the elderly can't help but to worry while watching Akade and Echizen form to group. On Akade's group there were Horio, Katsou, Kachirou, Echizen and Hono (freshmen non regular of the tennis club)

The four ordinary freshmen on Akade's team we're desperately holding out their nervousness as Echizen and Akade's eyes met.

'_Opposite attract'_ but surprisingly Akade gave a bright smile on Echizen that's soooo bright that you can see moe bubbles and flowers on the back ground

"Shall we get started?" Everyone admitted on their mind that Akade's cheerful voice and smile IS just too creepy but they can see the effort since they saw Akade's hand is rapidly shaking and were grip really tight that you can see it turn red

"Hang on, Aki-chan nyah" Eiji can't help but to cheer on the background as Akade continue to give Echizen a fake smile oh did I mention everyone's eyes we're nervously on Akade's group?

"Well Atleast she's trying for the club's sake" Sanji bonchou murmur as he was on the background checking the list

"Ugly" CRAAACCCKK on that clueless comment Echizen gave, had made everyone froze including Akade, now her hand's were no longer shaking but the smile was still there

"Yare Yare~" Fuji amusingly murmur while Oishi face palm

"We really need to teach that boy some manners" Oishi said as Eiji can't help but to hide his laughter on the background

"O-ochibi hahaha really su-sucks talking to girls" Eiji said while holding out his fits of laughter

"Oi oi, do you think they'll be okay?" Momo also worriedly ask

"By looking at it, you can tell, baka fsuuuhsshh" Kaidoh said as Inui pop out of nowhere

"According to my data, Echizen will get into trouble in about…. Now" just like Inui's scary prediction they saw Akade lead her group demonstration

"Totally ignoring Echizen's stupid overly useless comment, I thank you that you had volunteer to be my decoy to show you guys one move that will be really useful in Karate" Everyone shudder on Akade's cheerful voice as she immediately grab Echizen's wrist and gave him a painful Karate free throw on the ground

BAMMMM "Ackk" Echizen grunted in pain as Akade lightly step on the back of his head as Akade smile brightly at everyone

"Did you guys get it?" Everyone in the dojo step back from Akade as the Ichizen trio and Hono just nodded rapidly out of fear

While Echizen's face was still on the floor, Inui's glasses gleam in delight

"Data never fails me" he said while on Sanji bonchou

Sanji gave a long sigh as he rub his temples in a frustrated manner

"I told her not make a trouble, Mataku~ she never listen"

**While outside the Dojo: **

The girls were silence~ then the Ryoma-sama's fan club suddenly cried…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO RYOMAAAA-SAMMAAA" Tomoka cried in anime tears as Sakuno worriedly blink

"R-ryoma-kun"

**Back to Dojo: **

As Akade lift Echizen up, she hold out the side of Echizen's Yukata and smirk at him

"Now you are on my territory, Mr. Prince of Tennis" Echizen glare at Akade while the two start glaring each other

"I won't lose to you" He provokingly said as Akade gave another one of those lady like smirk

"Good then, I'm glad you wanted to be the mascot of pain… because you're going to get one, A LOT… if Tennis is a game where you chase the ball and hit it, well here, this is where you chase the player and hit it" Akade finally snap and smile on her face earlier finally disappear and everyone knows the continuation of world war 3 yesterday will be done now

Ryoma smirk cockily while his golden eyes gleam

"Mada Mada dane"

**To be continue… **

Ms. Pres/Pau: Review please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4- Onii-chan?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of tennis

**Unusual Bonding **

CHAPTER 4

Onii-chan?

And just like what Akade and Echizen had deal with, for the rest of the mixed club session for this day, Echizen became a training dummy. Being a total stubborn boy, Echizen was now covered with red bruise for rapidly throwing down the floor and being hit by Akade, but what frustrate Echizen is that he wasn't able to get any of Akade's move or even just to counter her. Echizen gritted his teeth as he shakily stood up panting.

Not once have Echizen felt defeated and helpless, he is the Prince of tennis after all… Being a cocky boy he is, he can't accept the fact that this girl can crush his ego using her own game like this and no, Echizen isn't a person who stand defeated even if this isn't his field… Echizen is a cocky boy after all

Attacking for the last time Echizen pull up all his strength, everyone didn't know when did the teaching session on Akade's group became a sparring session between Echizen and Akade but all they know this is the continuation of the war in the tennis court yesterday and now, Akade is totally enjoying her moment crushing every pieces of Echize's ego

Simply blocking Echizen's attack with one hand Akade painfully twisted Echizen's hand on his back, tripping his knees down forcefully, making him kneel on the floor

"Urghh" Echizen grunted painfully as sweat flew from his forehead in force, his fangirls outside including Sakuno can't help but to yelp on their prince's pain while on Akade on the other hand smirk on her victory

There's a silence on their ended match as Akade finally sigh as a sign of quits

"As much as I'm enjoying seeing your pain as my revenge Turtle face…" Akade let Echizen go as she step back "You are not the only student I have" Akade said referring to the scared Ichizen Trio and Hono

Echizen who on the other hand utterly defeated silently stood with his bangs hidden on his greenish hair, Akade coolly shrug her shoulder

"Though I must say, I'm totally disappointed since you are athlete and all with a perfect reflex and everything, I thought you would at least had one blow on me" Akade smirk enjoying the fact she's on winning side now "But I guess…" Akade smirk widen as Echizen clutch his fist

"Tennis the only thing you are good at" Snapping Echizen on that insult, Echizen swiftly turn to hit Akade but.. .SWIiiiiiiiiiSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH Echizen eyes was snap open

Echzien was utterly shock on Akade's speed, blood drip in to Echizen's cheek leaving a small hideous scratch where Akade had yesterday

Akade slowly pull down her feet as she gave Echizen a mocking stare while pointing her bandage cheek

"I told you'll regret it" Akade's eyes shine in provoke as Echizen for the first time on his life felt challenge by a girl, he clutch his fist as he gave an amusing smirk

"So this means war huh?" Echizen arrogantly reply as Akade simply turn her back on him and gave a lady like smirk, Echizen eyes shine onto his prey "I won't to lose to your own game" Akade stop on her track as she look back at Echizen

"Of course I won't too…" they both face eachother on the same times as they chorus "I'll crush you in Tennis/ in Karate this Friday, For sure" It was just like that, Echizen and Akade's unleash their challenge, there's no price but the bragging rights

But for the two know this will settle their inferiority to others, one thing that they hate the most towards each other is

"They hated thinking that the other is better than himself? Nyah?" Eiji ask confuse on Inui's info

"What I'm saying Eiji, Echizen hated the fact Akiyama thinks she's better than him and Akiyama hated the fact Echizen think he is better than her, so to settle it with a match on Friday they want to prove that fact to each other" Inui explain as the two Eiji and Momo were silence

"Soo in short…." As their brain finally process " the two of them are Arrogant" Eiji and Momo chorus, Inui gave small smile "Exactly…. "

"Plus they both stubborn kids" Oishi sigh as he approach the group

"Friday will be a very interesting event" Fuji added with a mysterious smile

As the Mixed club event continue Akade finally lead her group properly as his bonchou ordered so it was 2 and half hours of bearing Echizen's attitude until

Akade blink when her eyes was caught by someone's presence as she was on the middle of making Echizen some push up because of talking back at her…

"20… ughh" Echizen sat up as he lazily look at Akade to tell her he's done when he saw her not even paying attention to him

He raise an eyebrow at this as he follow her eyes and saw Taka-san talking to Tezuka and Sanji

He didn't know what to react, so he return his stare to Akade. Part of his mind lazily wonder why is she looking at Taka-san and part of him just want to rudely call her again and mock her about not paying attention to her student

Both thinking were bad, but Echizen just HAVE to pick the worst

"OI" Echizen rudely call as he stood up ready to mock Akade on her face but he was surprise when Akade walk pass him as if he wasn't there and

GAPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

There's a silence as everyone froze on their spot to see Akade jump on to Taka-san, lunching herself in him like a big Koala on a bamboo tree

Taka-san who's surprise at this was totally frozen stiff

"W-WHA!" He exclaim as he balance the light figure on him, the figure's head is buried beneath his neck so he can't tell who's the intruder, plus he can feel the figure is a girl earning him a RED FACE

"Immmm musss yooww Faaatifaniiichaaan" Finally the figure freaking Taka-san out spoke on a not so understandable words with her head still buried on his collar muscle

It took time for Taka-san to adapt it, but as he realize the only person who launch to him like this when he was still freshmen and the only person who called him Onii-chan is….

"AKADE?" Taka-san exclaim wide eye as he slightly pull Akade away to see her flustered blushing face

Everyone was surprise to see this, they actually don't know what to react so they just have to stare….stare really hard while their mouths are hanging open to the air

"H-hai" But what shock them most was to see Akade blushing cutely like a small little good girl on her big brother's hand

"NANI NANI, WHAT'S HAPPENING NYAH" Eiji exclaim while shaking Inui rapidly

"INUII!" Oishi ask as his eyes widen demanding Inui answer but they were all shock to see Inui's body is frozen solid while whispering

"This is unreasonable, not once in my data have I collected that Kawamura had any bonding relationship with a girl other than Kakuzu's mother, its unreasonable" The Golden Pair sweat drop on their team system error

"Inui senpai is totally broken" Momo murmur

**TIME SKIP, MIXED CLUB ACTIVITY ENDED: **

"She's your childhood friend?" The group of curious people containing Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Inui sorounded Taka-san like he's a criminal

Taka-san who tried to calm them down laugh sheepishly

"A-ah Hai, Akade-chan use to be my neighbor and she go on the same Karate club I've been" Taka-san answered as he balance Akade on his arms still attach to him like a Koala

"Wow senpai, you two seems to be really close" Momo commented while watching Akade lovingly cuddle on Taka-san's arms like a small little cat

"W-well yeah, she's a family friend after all, Mom and Dad really likes her so she often stays on our house when I was younger, she's been like my little sister and I guess… she's attach with me as well" Taka-san embarrassingly said while patting Akade's small head

While on the background Kikumaru was begging Taka-san to pass Akade so he could have her loving cuddling

"I feel sorry for you Kawamura-senpai" Echizen who just happen to pass by now on his normal clothes said as BAMMM!

Akade kick him on the back of his head, Echizen slightly yelp in pain as he glare at Akade which did the same

"Now now" Oishi immediately grab Echizen on the shoulder to stop as Akade 'hmph' and hid her face on to Taka-san's collar bone again

"U-uh did I miss something for the past three days?" Taka-san ask (A/N: Taka-san was absent for 3 days to help his dad on the sushi since his dad is sick)

"Its actually a long story senpai" Momo said sheepishly as the other just nodded on approving with Momo's simple explanation

"But to make it short Taka-san" Fuji approach the group with a gentle smile "They are destined rival to be" The others slightly sweat drop on that comment

As the conversation took longer, Inui volunteer to explain Taka-san the happenings and the mixed club activity. Inui also took time to detail how Akade and Echizen became rival that Taka-san seem to recall

"O-oh… I see" Taka-san sweat drop and glance at Akade who's holding on to him "That's so like her" He also added as they all stare at Akade who seems to holding Taka-san tight

"Ne, Taka-san… is Aki-chi always attach to you like this? " Eiji ask while poking Akade's cheeks who snobbishly look away saying 'I don't like you, Taka-san is only I like, GO AWAY'

"U-uh not really but…I guess we've been apart for two years so it can't be help" Taka-san said while still holding Akade tight on him

"You mean you two haven't seen each other for 2 years?" Momo ask in surprise, Taka-san just simply nodded as 'yes'

"Well that's odd, you two go to the same school and yet, you two never met?" Echizen said while simply looking afar like he didn't care of the conversation

"Well It can happen Ochibi" Eiji answer for Taka, Echizen look up to Eiji

"first year are not allowed on our building so it's a rare chance for you guys to meet in this many people and our club's time alternate's the Karate club?" Oishi simply explain

"But how about Taka-san's house, you two use to be neighbors right she could always visit?" Inui ask while jotting down notes

"Well-" Taka-san was cut off by Akade's who's still hidden on Taka's arms

"My house is a train away from Onii-chan's and my dad doesn't allow me to travel by myself unless I'm going to school so…I really have no choice" Akade simply said as they look at Taka-san who scratch the back of his head

"Its true, we've been apart for 2 years… to be honest, I'm really glad to see…" Akade look up to Taka-san's sweet and gentle look who hold on to her head "my little imouto again" on those words, Akade blush deep red in happiness and she hug Taka-san tight

"Hai Me too Onii-chan" Akade exclaim as Eiji was shaking to snatch the cute little thing

"How stupid" Akade vein pop on Echizen's voice once again as BAMMMMMMM she kick him on the head again earning another solid bump

They all sweat drop at this as the two glared at each other

**Next day on the Tennis court: **

"Onegai shimasu (Please)" Everyone was silent as Akade bow her head respectfully at Tezuka asking a huge favor

There's a silence as everyone stop their work and watch the said event

"Ara? What's going on senpai?" Momo ask as he saw Akade behind the fence talking to their bonchou seriously, Eiji pull both his hands behind his back

"Hmm? I think Aki-chi is asking Tezuka a favor? Nya" Eiji answer

They all just watch as Tezuka slightly nod his head, Akade who saw this smile brightly, her eyes shine as she slightly jump in delight

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much) Tennis club captain-san" Akade gave a last cheerful smile as she ran back to the court, passing Echizen they both stuck their tongue to eachother as Akade went directly to Taka-san and launch herself to him

"Oh~ now I get it" Fuji suddenly pop out of nowhere frightening Momo and Eiji

"Senpai/ F-Fujiko" Fuji just smile at this

"Akiyama-san ask Tezuka to replace her coach Echizen to Taka-san"

**Back to Taka-san and Akade's view: **

"You really didn't have to do that Akade-chan, E-echizen could have teach you better than I do" Taka-san said while putting down Akade who pout cutely at him

"Mou, I'll just end up going insane if I spend one more day with him… and beside it'll be like the old times Onii-chan" Akade grin as she handed the racket to Taka-san

"Haha Y-you right-" Taka-san hold on to the racket and "BURNING LETS GO ON TRAINING COME ONNN! I'LL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW MY LITTE SISTER SO YOU BETTER PREFER YOURSELF" Akade smile brightly at Taka-san's switch of attitude as she pump her fist on the air

"OFCOURSE" Akade exclaim as Taka-san started circleling the racket on fire, they both position theirself on the side of the court as playful smile play around Akade's lip

"ONiii-CHAN" Taka-san in burning passion look up to Akade who smile brightly at him "I'll be in your care"

Taka-san's lip turn up gently as he pump his racket up to the sky

"YEAHHHHHHH BURNINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG"

It was just like that Akade finally had fun on the mixed club activity and on the same time seriously train for her and Echizen's ultimate battle this Friday

Akade's eyes sharpen as she grip the wooden racket tight on her hand

'_I won't lose to you…For sure' _

Akade quickly glance on to Echizen who's teaching his new student on the other court, their eyes met… there's a spark of determination on both of their eyes as they smirk on the same time

'Bring it ON'

**To be continue…. **


End file.
